


Lions and Lambs

by DocRoesgirl



Category: Inception
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocRoesgirl/pseuds/DocRoesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom Cobb lives in Medieval France. King Cobol has put an order of execution to anyone with magical abilities. His wife Mal is executed to make an example of what will happen to all who stay in France with powers. Cobb along with the others are now on the run. Before he leaves he makes a vow... He will bring together a group of magical folk and end the King's reign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lions and Lambs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inception... Christopher Nolan does.
> 
> A/N: This is my first Inception fic and I appreciate the reviews and critique.

Dom watched on at the stand in front of the crowd. He was wearing a cloak to make sure no one recognized him. He couldn’t stand it. What was going on was tearing him apart. King Cobol had ordered execution on all people born with any power out of the ordinary. He’d hated Dom Cobb and his lovely Gypsy wife. He’d imprisoned Mal to make an example of what would come to any one with extraordinary gifts. Mal stood proudly and looked out with pride. She had vowed to Dom that she would go down as a martyr not a fool or a coward. He watched as the executioner grabbed her head and forced it onto the chopping block. He held up the axe and before he swung it down the crowd would hear Mal’s final words.   
She shouted out, “Justice to all the magic people! Down with the King!”  
The crowd cheered her on and she smirked once more before the axe came crashing down. Cobb watched as the woman he loved was beheaded. Dom vowed he would gather all the magic people and lead a rebellion against the tyranny of the King.


End file.
